


Спокойствие по вкусу как какао

by Megara_Masharella



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Крейг принял предложение Твика притворяться «парочкой», надеясь, что скоро всё это безумие закончится. Но хулиганка-судьба распорядилась иначе...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Крейг гордился тем, что был обычным парнем, и старался благоразумно держать свою задницу подальше от всевозможных приключений. И это проживая в Южном, мать его, Парке, где ненормальности давно стали ежедневной рутиной.  
Пусть другие идиоты летают в Ирак, спасают Воображляндию или устраивают пеший тур по дороге из жёлтого кирпича в Канаду. Крейг не собирался иметь со всей этой хренью ничего общего. Пределом его безбашенности было показать учителю средний палец и остаться после уроков. Да и то, чтобы спокойно отсидеться в школе, пока в городе происходит очередное безумие.  
Но стоило признать, что бесконечно убегать невозможно. Если ты, к примеру, становишься на волшебную ацтекскую плиту, и твои глаза начинают стрелять лазером, избегать участия в безумном сюжете бесполезно. Сейчас, наверное, был похожий случай. Крейг мог долго злиться, упрямиться, идти наперекор всему и вся, но был ли в этом грёбаный смысл? Если уж жители их долбанутого городка с его отцом в придачу заболели толерастией и азиатской хренью по имени «яой», придётся плыть по течению. Когда-нибудь это пройдёт, как чимпокомоны, метросексуальность или Wallmart. Надо просто подождать.  
С этими мыслями он промаршировал по всему городу, держась за руки с Твиком, безмерно радуя этим зрелищем тупых горожан. Когда они пришли к нему домой, где не было свидетелей, Крейг расцепил их руки и изложил Твику свой нехитрый план. Они не отрицают, что они пара, а когда всё закончится, расходятся по своим делам. Элементарно.  
Твик всё это время, что они шли по городу, сохранял спокойствие, но под конец речи Крейга всё-таки не выдержал и занервничал.  
\- Аргх! Боже, какой стресс! – вскрикнул он. – Ч-что если нас раскроют?! Разгневанные яойщицы будут мстить! И линчуют нас вместе со всем городом! Господи Боже, а вдруг мы настроим против себя Японию и всех азиатов вообще?! Они нас всех прикончат!!!  
Крейг вздохнул, закатил глаза и положил тому руки на плечи, чтоб он перестал так сильно вибрировать и метаться.  
\- Успокойся, Твик. Никто нас не раскроет, – сказал он, пристально глядя ему в глаза. – Они ранее на пустом месте наши отношения разглядели, и ничего.  
\- А что если они начнут требовать от нас чего-то большего, чем за руки держаться?! - всё не унимался Твик. – Там обниматься, целоваться или ещё чего?! Я даже с девочками никогда не целовался!  
\- Чувак, до этого вряд ли дойдёт. Это тупо.  
\- Но а что если..!  
\- Твик, успокойся, - Крейг крепче сжал его плечи. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Всё будет нормально. И потом разве не ты сам это предложил вообще? К чему теперь на попятную идти?  
\- Аргх! – Твик схватился за голову, подумал немного и, в конце концов, согласно кивнул. - Ну да… Ты прав. Это ж была моя идея!  
\- То-то же.  
Крейг отпустил его, убедившись, что тот перестал дёргаться, и задумчиво почесал затылок. Твик, тоже очевидно не зная, что сказать, растеряно глядел по сторонам.  
\- И что теперь? – наконец, спросил у Крейга он.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну… что делать то будем?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Крейг. – Можно поиграть в приставку или ещё чего замутить. Не тянет что-то пока высовываться на улицу.  
\- Аргх! Меня тоже! Эти зеваки вызывают у меня дикий стресс!  
\- Да, пошли они на хрен.  
\- Точно! Идите уже на хрен! Что вам ещё от нас надо?! – Твик погрозил кулаками в сторону окна, через которое за ними продолжали следить умилённые городские идиоты. - Аргх! Бесят! Когда они оставят уже нас в покое?! Этим хреновым извращенцам заняться, что ли больше нечем?! Пусть тогда засунут свои странные фантазии себе в задницу и развлекут себя этим!  
\- Вау, отлично сказано, - одобрил Крейг. – Я бы и не смог сказать лучше.  
\- Прикалываешься? – вздрогнул тот на его слова.  
\- Есть немного, - фыркнул тот.  
В ответ на это Твик как-то странно дёрнул головой, а потом замер и сделал нечто совсем неожиданное – улыбнулся. Это возможно был первый раз, когда Крейг видел его улыбающимся. Впрочем, раньше он особо на Твика внимания не обращал и много чего ещё мог не замечать, потому что было похрен.  
\- Забавно, - сказал Твик. - Хоть вся эта идиотская ситуация и доставляет столько стресса, но я всё же рад, что мы будем чаще вместе тусоваться! Странно, да?  
Крейг пару раз медленно моргнул, не зная, что ответить. Он не понял, почему слова Твика вкупе с той внезапной улыбкой вызвали что-то вроде сбоя в его голове, что в этом такого, и главное, какое этому могло быть логическое объяснение? Но решил особо не раздумывать об этом, как обычный парень, держащийся подальше от всего странного и непонятного.  
\- Прикалываешься? – всё-таки решил уточнить Крейг, наконец, прерывая молчание.  
\- Есть немного, - фыркнул Твик, копируя его интонацию.  
Крейг усмехнулся. А пацан то не промах. И тусоваться с ним, пусть временами разыгрывая геев, будет не так уж плохо.  
\- О, чуть не забыл, - сказал Крейг. – Надо покормить Полосатика.  
\- А?!– встрепенулся Твик. - Какого Полосатика?  
\- Полосатик - моя морская свинка. Он крутой, пушистый и вообще самый лучший.  
\- Аргх! – Твик подпрыгнул, в ужасе хватаясь за волосы. - Это ведь не одна из тех чудовищных свинок, что напали тогда на наш город?!  
\- Ты что, дурак? Конечно, нет. Полосатик слишком крут для этого. Он предпочитает быть нормальной морской свинкой, сидеть в клетке и что-то жевать. Тем и крут.  
\- Ух ты, – изумлённо моргнул Твик, успокаиваясь. - Он реально крут!  
\- А то! Хочешь, покажу?  
\- Конечно! Ещё спрашиваешь!  
\- Круто. Пошли.  
Крейг бросил взгляд в сторону окна, показал в том направлении средний палец, после чего невозмутимо взял Твика за руку и повёл того за собой вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Что ж, придётся на время смириться с разными раздражающими обстоятельствами. Однако радовало то, что времяпровождение с Твиком в их число не входило.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Они придут! Они точно-точно придут этой ночью!   
\- Да-да, конечно.  
\- В-вот увидишь, Крейг!  
\- Ага.   
\- Говорю тебе, это не шутки! Они стали активнее с тех пор, как весь город решил, что мы п-пара! Т-типа мои трусы возросли в цене!  
\- Окей.  
\- Ты не веришь мне!  
\- Нет.  
\- Аргх!!!  
Какой стресс! Твик не мог больше терпеть произвол в конец оборзевших гномов, и ещё больше не мог терпеть то, что Крейг ему упорно не верил! Поэтому он предложил ему провести ночь у него дома, чтобы тот сам во всём убедился.  
Хоть невероятное спокойствие и пофигизм Крейга к происходящему в мире кошмару, где коровы строят заговоры, а ночью тебя могут похитить пришельцы, и вызывала у Твика уважение, ему очень хотелось узнать, какой он, если его шокировать или напугать. И эта ночёвка была прекрасной возможностью это проверить. Хоть и вызывала лишнюю порцию стресса, к уже имеющемуся стрессу, которым Твик и так был сыт по горло!   
Твику всегда было интересно понять, в чём секрет ничем непробиваемого дзена, с которым твердолобый Крейг идёт по жизни. И его странная умиротворяющая аура была заразительной штукой. Порой хватало лишь одного присутствия Крейга, с его спокойным полным пофигизма взглядом и ровным монотонным голосом, чтобы все страхи начинали казаться преувеличенными и глупыми. Удивительно, но в последнее время Твик испытывал куда меньший стресс, чем обычно. Осталось только избавиться от стресса из-за снижения стресса, что грозит усыпить бдительность Твика перед лицом возможных опасностей. Какой стресс!  
\- Тише, Твик, - вклинился в поток его истерики Крейг. - Лучше, дай сюда свою чашку.  
\- З-зачем?!  
\- Затем, что пить кофе на ночь вредно, чувак. Вот, на. Я сделал тебе какао.  
\- К-какао?!  
\- Ага, отлично успокаивает и поможет тебе уснуть.  
\- Н-но кальсонные гномы, Крейг!  
\- Нет никаких «кальсонных гномов», Твик. Выпей какао и ложись.  
\- Н-но если я усну, эти пидоры снова похитят мои т-трусы!  
\- Не волнуйся, присмотрю я за твоими пидорами. Выпью твой кофе, чтоб не уснуть, и расскажу, как всё прошло. Хотя уверен, что ничего не произойдёт. Так что пей какао и спи.  
Крейг приложился к его кружке, и Твик вскрикнул:  
\- Аргх! Н-непрямой поцелуй!  
\- Чего? - Крейг приподнял бровь.  
\- Ничего!!!  
Твик тут же стушевался, в мыслях костеря себя за это внезапное и неуместное восклицание. Знал он, что не стоило быть таким любопытным и заглядывать на те странные сайты. Будь они прокляты!  
Пряча глаза от стыда, Твик ткнулся в чашку с горячим какао, обжигая язык и едва не выпуская её из дрожащих от всего этого СТРЕССА рук.   
\- Осторожно, горячо, - запоздало предостерёг Крейг, ловя Твика за дёргающуюся руку, грозящую расплескать какао.   
\- Аргх!   
Но, конечно, это не помогло, и Твик умудрился вылить себе полчашки прямо на рубашку. Какой стресс!!!  
\- Блин, вот ты растяпа, - вздохнул Крейг. – Скорее снимай, надо застирать.  
Твик, дико вибрируя от напряжения, пытался скрюченными дрожащими руками расстегнуть чёртовы пуговицы. У него и в более спокойном состоянии всегда были с ними непростые отношения, а сейчас грёбанные кругляшки вообще не желали удерживаться в пальцах, что заставляло нервничать и беситься ещё больше.  
\- Аааргх!  
\- Дай сюда.  
Крейг решительно отодвинул непослушные конечности Твика в стороны и сам принялся расстёгивать ему рубашку. Из-за шока Твика пригвоздило к месту, и он потерял способность о чём-либо думать или беспокоиться, заворожённо наблюдая, как куда более умелые руки Крейга справляются с гадскими пуговицами. И надо было именно в этот самый момент его родителям возникнуть на пороге его комнаты!   
Папа и мама застыли в дверном проёме, глядя на сцену, которая выглядела двусмысленнее некуда. Крейг и Твик тоже застыли, словно олени в свете фар надвигающейся машины.  
\- Ох, простите! – мама прикрыла рот руками. – Нам, наверное, следовало постучаться…  
\- Нет-нет, дорогая, всё в порядке, - прервал её папа, покровительственно кладя ей руку на плечо. – Мальчики, мы, конечно, понимаем ваши чувства, гордимся вами и поддерживаем ваши отношения. Однако вы слишком торопите события, ребята! Мы сами, конечно, были молодыми и пылкими, и знаем, каково это. Так же как знаем, каким изысканным вкусом обладает наш замечательный ароматный кофе. Сваренный из лучших зёрен арабики, он даёт заряд бодрости и смысл просыпаться каждый божий день! Но, тем не менее, мы бы вам посоветовали держать себя в руках до совершеннолетия. Ведь, как известно, выдержка делает наш кофе лучше!  
Крейг перевел взгляд на свои одеревеневшие руки и, наконец, выпустил из них уже расстёгнутую рубашку. Твик нервно дрыгался и хватал ртом воздух, словно вытащенная на сушу рыба, но не мог издать ни звука. Родители расценили замешательство мальчиков по-своему и обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
\- Вы такие милые, и мы очень гордимся тобой, Твик, - ласково произнесла мама. - Но папа прав, у вас всё ещё впереди! Помоги Крейгу расстелить его спальник, милый, и ложитесь спать.  
\- Н-н-но мы..! Аргх! Мы не! – попытался объясниться Твик, но был перебит.  
\- Уже поздно, мальчики, - сказал папа, не терпящим возражения тоном. – Готовьтесь ко сну. Мы ещё зайдём вас проведать, так что не шалите там.  
Они с мамой снова переглянулись и захихикали. Мальчишки продолжали тупо на них смотреть, пока те не скрылись за дверью.   
\- Аргх! Боже, да что ж такое?! – воскликнул Твик, обращая взор на потолок и потрясая кулаками. - Нас опять неправильно поняли! Какой стресс!  
И он ждал чего угодно, даже внезапной атаки людей крабов, но не смешливого фырканья, которое раздалось со стороны Крейга. Не веря своим ушам, Твик вылупился на того, чтобы убедиться, что инопланетяне не наслали на него слуховых галлюцинаций.   
\- Это, конечно, пипец, - сказал Крейг. – Но в тоже время пипец, как смешно!  
Смеющийся Крейг, оказывается, тоже действовал на Твика успокаивающе. Глядя на него, уже трудно было вспомнить, из-за чего был весь этот стресс. Эта дурацкая ситуация словно сошла с экрана какой-то идиотской молодёжной комедии, если задуматься. Неожиданно для себя Твик сам издал смешок. Он был немного истеричный, и голова при этом нелепо дёрнулась в бок, но настроение определённо улучшилось.   
Когда Твик переоделся и расстелил гостевой спальник, Крейг вручил ему новую чашку свежезаваренного какао.   
\- В этот раз я добавил холодного молока, и он не такой горячий, - сказал он.   
\- С-спасибо! – воскликнул Твик, осторожно беря чашку двумя руками для верности.  
Теперь, когда какао был нормальной температуры, можно было оценить, какой он вкусный и даже почувствовать его «успокаивающее» действие. Твик уже и не помнил, когда чувствовал такое умиротворение, как сейчас. Даже долгие медитации с мыслями о зелёном лужке и щеночках так не помогали. А вот простая формула из пофигистичного Крейга и его какао сделали невозможное, и Твика разморило. Он и забыл, по какой причине не спал толком последнюю неделю, падая на кровать и сворачиваясь в калачик с подушкой в обнимку. Он даже не сопротивлялся, когда его накрыли одеялом, хотя обычно без вздрагиваний и истерик с криками «Караул! Похищают!» не обходилось.   
Привычное тревожное состояние вернулось к нему лишь утром, когда Твик проснулся и вспомнил про чёртовых кальсонных гномов, в существовании которых он так хотел убедить Крейга. И паника усилилась, когда он не обнаружил гостя в его спальнике и нигде в своей комнате. Комод, где хранилось нижнее бельё, выглядел нетронутым. Да и чёрт с этими трусами, надо было отыскать Крейга! Что если гномы его взяли в плен и теперь будут требовать миллионы трусов и вертолёт за его возвращение?! Какой стресс!!!  
Твик с криками выскочил из комнаты, споткнулся и кубарем скатился по лестнице, чудом не свернув шею. Он уже был готов выскочить на улицу в одной пижаме, чтоб звать на помощь или самому отправиться на поиски Крейга, как его внезапно окликнул знакомый голос с кухни.  
\- Твик? Ты чего там орёшь? Иди сюда.  
Бросившись на кухню, Твик обнаружил там Крейга, мирно сидящего за столом с кофе и тостами.   
\- Если ищешь предков, они просили передать тебе, что поехали в магазин, - флегматично поведал он. – И оставили завтрак. С чем будешь тосты? С джемом или арахисовой пастой?  
\- Аргх! – только и смог ответить Твик, но взяв себя в руки, решил добавить: - Я искал тебя! Я думал, тебя похитили гномы!   
\- Как видишь, не похитили, - развёл руками Крейг. – Мы с ними просто поговорили, и они сказали, что больше тебя не потревожат.  
\- Что?! – не поверил своим ушам Твик. Нет, инопланетяне точно решили испытать на нём своё слухо-галлюциногенное оружие! – Поговорили?! О чём?!  
\- Я предложил им более прибыльный заработок, - Крейг откусил тост и, лишь прожевав его, едва не доведя Твика до очередного нервного срыва от ожидания, пояснил. – Теперь они будут воровать те стрёмные японские картинки с нами.   
\- Что?! Японские картинки?! – взорвался Твик. – Какой в этом грёбанный смысл?  
Крейг, будто издеваясь, снова забил рот тостом и только потом ответил.  
\- Насчёт второй фазы я и сам так толком не понял, - сказал он. – Но в третьей точно была «прибыль».  
Для Твика это ничего, конечно, не объяснило, но спокойный голос Крейга, и весь его непоколебимый вид снова возымели над ним странный успокаивающий эффект.   
\- Не стой столбом, присаживайся, – сказал Крейг.  
Растерянный Твик послушно сел напротив, налил себе кофе и задумчиво уставился в свою чашку.  
\- То есть ты, наконец, убедился, что я был прав, и гномы существуют? – Твик испытующе посмотрел на Крейга.   
\- Ага, - тот пожал плечами, словно в этом не было ничего особенного. – Видать, я проспорил тебе желание. Ну, чего бы ты хотел?  
Твик недолго медлил с ответом:  
\- Ещё одну ночёвку и чашечку твоего какао, пожалуйста!  
\- Всего-то? - Крейг в очередной раз приподнял бровь. Он, кажется, вообще любил это делать. - Я, признаться, ждал чего-то покруче. Типа дать денег, сделать за тебя домашку или убраться. Но как хочешь.  
Твик лишь пожал плечами. Желания, что предложил Крейг, не казались ему настолько заманчивыми. Давненько он так не высыпался и не чувствовал такого умиротворения. От перспективы повторить этот удивительный опыт просто кружилась голова.


	3. Chapter 3

Вокруг было множество всевозможных клеток и террариумов, откуда доносились писки, крики, скрежет и прочие звуки активной живности. Запах корма и экскрементов стоял соответствующий их бурной жизнедеятельности, - такой, что аж глаза слезились, если вздохнуть поглубже. Вот в такой обстановке Крейг обнаружил себя, стоя напротив клетки с каким-то истошно вопящим попугаем.   
Как он здесь оказался Крейг помнил смутно. Он вообще был не в своей тарелке после неожиданной кончины Полосатика. Уже третьего по счёту. Скупой на эмоции Крейг не проронил ни слезинки, но на неделю впал в странное амёбное состояние, в котором не замечал ничего и никого вокруг. И он, очевидно, не обратил внимания, когда после уроков кто-то взял его за руку и привёл сюда, где больная на всю свою пернатую голову тварь, наконец, помогла ему очнуться и поинтересоваться, а какого хрена, собственно, происходит.  
Сбитый с толку Крейг посмотрел по сторонам, пока, наконец, не нашёл Твика, приникшего к одной из клеток. И тут он начал понимать.  
\- Твик, - Крейг решительно направился прямо к нему. – Потрудись объяснить, что мы тут делаем?  
Его так называемый «парень» даже не обернулся, увлеченный разглядыванием морских свинок, сгрудившихся в центре клетки и вразнобой дёргающих носами. И что самое удивительное – не вскрикнул и даже не вздрогнул, когда к нему подошли вот так со спины, да ещё и обратились таким суровым тоном, какой Крейг был только способен исполнить своим обычно бесцветным голосом. Но как оказалось, Крейга он заметил.  
\- Что скажешь? – спросил Твик. – По мне так они все клёвые. Но думаю, ты лучше в этом разбираешься.   
\- Ты, блин, издеваешься? – Крейг закатил глаза. – Слушай, это, правда, мило с твоей стороны попытаться меня взбодрить. Но я пока не готов искать замену Полосатику. Так что давай не будем…  
\- С чего ты взял, что я выбираю свинку для тебя? – спросил Твик, так и смотря на копошащихся грызунов. – Я решил взять питомца себе.  
Крейг снова закатил глаза, да ещё и надрывно вздохнул для усиления эффекта.  
\- Ой, да ладно. Думаешь, что я совсем дебил?  
\- Аргх, господи иисусе, Крейг, - развернулся к нему Твик с раздражённым видом. – Ты и твоя уверенность в том, что ты у нас - центр планеты всей просто невероятна! Никто не считает тебя дебилом. Я хочу купить морскую свинку на свои честно заработанные деньги, и она будет моя! Есть какие-то возражения?  
Крейг чувствовал, как у него закипает мозг под шапкой.  
\- Блин, ты вот сейчас серьёзно? Ты пришёл сюда со мной, когда я не так давно лишился своего питомца, и уверяешь меня, что выбираешь кого-то себе? И по невероятному совпадению ты решил завести именно морскую свинку? У тебя никогда никаких питомцев не было, и ты не хотел никого заводить, а теперь вот внезапно приспичило? Серьёзно?   
\- Да, Крейг, я хочу купить СЕБЕ гребанную морскую свинку! Почему бы, чёрт побери, и нет?! – спросил Твик, срываясь на крик. - У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?! Хочешь об этом поговорить?!  
Тяжко вздохнув, Крейг прикрыл лицо ладонью, признавая, что любые его аргументы и доводы тут будут бесполезны. Проще сдаться на милость абсурду и позволить этому хренову представлению идти своим чередом. За время их тесного общения, Крейг понял, что если Твик что-то вобьёт себе в голову, то проще самовыпилиться, чем это остановить. Особенно если он решит кому-то помочь. Было уже сразу понятно, к чему всё идёт. Это бесило, но ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Ладно, валяй, - пробурчал Крейг, скрестив руки. – Сделаю вид, что купился. Продолжай.  
Но Твик, кажется, уже его не слушал, всецело отдавшись наблюдению за грызунами. В какой-то момент Крейг даже подумал, что возможно ошибся, и Твик и впрямь настолько прикипел к морским свинкам из-за Полосатика, что после его кончины решил завести своего и не дожидаться, когда это сделает Крейг. Может, он и дома у него зависал так часто только из-за Полосатика? И теперь, когда того не стало, а Крейг эволюционировал в ещё большее унылое говно, чем обычно, Твик, наконец, решил обрести независимость? А сам Крейг без Полосатика ему нахрен не сдался?  
\- Твою ж мать, - вслух подытожил свои мысли Крейг, когда осознал, в какую степень бреда их занесло. Это он точно от Твика подцепил способность строить настолько сумасбродные умозаключения. Крейг усиленно помотал головой, чтобы вытряхнуть оттуда к чертям собачьим остатки этих идиотских размышлений.  
\- Аргх! – подал голос Твик – вид у него был ещё более взволнованный. – Я не знаю, кого выбрать! Крейг, может, не будешь там стоять, как истукан, и поможешь?  
\- Ну конечно. Ты же для этого меня сюда и привёл, чтобы я помог выбрать ТЕБЕ морскую свинку, - Крейг постарался вложить в эти слова столько сарказма, сколько был только способен. Он встал рядом с Твиком и внимательно изучил ассортимент морских свинок.   
\- Мне нравится… кхм, то есть думаю, тебе подойдёт вот этот парень, - Крейг ткнул пальцем в сторону одного из зверьков.  
Твик тоже на него посмотрел и задумчиво прищурился.  
\- Д-даже не знаю, - сказал он. – Он кажется каким-то нервным и буйным. Смотри, как носится. За всё время, что я на них смотрел, этот практически не останавливался! Ты уверен, что тебе… аргх! То есть мне подойдёт такой?!  
Ещё раз окинув зверька оценивающим взглядом, Крейг кивнул.  
\- Да, определённо.  
\- И тебе он не кажется странным? – всё не унимался Твик. - Ты… в смысле я точно смогу с ним ужиться?  
Крейг посмотрел на морскую свинку, затем перевёл взгляд на Твика и пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, с тобой же я как-то уживаюсь. То есть, твою ж медь… - он прикрыл лицо ладонью. - Ну, ты понял.  
Твик прыснул и пихнул его локтем.  
\- Да иди ты!  
\- Сам иди! - Крейг не остался в долгу и пихнул в ответ. При этом он почувствовал странное тянущее ощущение у себя на лице. Пришлось пощупать его, чтобы убедиться, что он, в самом деле, сейчас улыбается, как дебил. Впервые за эти несколько дней.   
Пока он отвлёкся, Твик уже позвал продавца, которому понадобилось минут пять, чтобы отловить эту гипер-активную свинку и вручить новому владельцу.   
Выходя из магазина с коробкой в обнимку, Твик выглядел таким счастливым, словно на самом деле только что сделал подарок самому себе. Но вскоре он развеял это впечатление.  
\- Знаешь, у меня и впрямь никогда не было питомцев, - вкрадчиво начал Твик. – Я мало знаю о том, как ухаживать за морской свинкой, и это такой большой стресс для меня! Не говоря уже о том, что у меня нет ни клетки, ни кормушки, ни чего-либо ещё. Так что я подумал, может, Полосатику какое-то время побыть у тебя, пока я не буду к этому готов?  
Крейг знал, что этим всё кончится, так что уже не утруждал себя лишними вздохами, закатыванием глаз и щедро приправленными сарказмом и воздушными кавычками вопросами вроде: «По какому такому «случайному совпадению» типа «твою» свинку тоже зовут Полосатик?».   
\- Ладно, как хочешь, - пожал плечами Крейг. – Ты его купил, я за ним присматриваю. Когда захочешь, сможешь его забрать. Или опять вернуть. Как угодно.  
\- Ага, спасибо, Крейг! Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться! – сказал Твик и после небольшой паузы, добавил: - А когда ты захочешь и будешь к этому готов, Полосатик может стать… «нашим».   
Крейг посмотрел на него идущего такого едва ли не припрыжку рядом, донельзя радостного, умилённо смотрящего на коробку в руках, и почувствовал себя странно.   
\- Да, наверное, - пробормотал он, отворачиваясь и натягивая сильнее шапку.  
\- Ахах, с ума сойти, - ещё больше развеселился Твик. – Б-будто ребёнка усыновили. Только это морская свинка, а это куда круче и куда меньше стресса!  
Тянущее ощущение на лице Крейга вновь дало о себе знать. Всё это было пока очень странно и малопонятно для такого «обычного парня», как он. Но жизнь определённо налаживалась.


	4. Chapter 4

Случилось нечто странное и непредвиденное, и ему об этом нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Срочно! Иначе как вынести весь этот СТРЕСС, что свалился оттуда, откуда Твик его не ждал?  
Он не мог это обсудить ни с родителями, ни со сверстниками. И самый лютый парадокс был в том, что единственный, кто бы мог его успокоить, это Крейг. Только его трезвые суждения вносят порядок в вечно суетные мысли Твика. Но можно ли Крейгу об этом рассказывать? Если честно, то он, пожалуй, последний в списке тех, с кем это можно было обсуждать.   
Но отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер! По-другому Твик никак не мог объяснить, какого хрена он в конечном итоге набрал Крейгу и с бешено колотящимся сердцем ждал, пока тот возьмёт трубку. Наверное, была всё-таки призрачная надежда на то, что здравомыслящий Крейг развеет опасения Твика, и всё окажется не так, как он думает?  
\- Алло, Крейг!!! – вскрикнул Твик и закусил губу, понимая, что безнадёжно провалил попытку начать разговор спокойно. – Аргх, блин!  
\- Привет, чувак, - спокойно откликнулись на том конце. – Что такое?  
\- Ничего!!! - вторая попытка тоже была провалена, и Твик взвыл от бессилия, роняя голову на стол.  
\- …Окей, - после небольшой паузы произнёс Крейг. – Чего тогда звонишь?  
\- К-кое-что случилось, и я хотел бы поговорить с кем-нибудь здравомыслящим вроде тебя! – выпалил он так отчаянно и надрывно, что даже запыхался.  
\- Ладно, Твик, спокойно. Дыши ровно. Это опять насчёт той собаки, что крадёт ваши газеты и составляет угрожающие послания из их букв?  
\- Нет!  
\- Тогда снова заговор пропавших детей с коробок молока?  
\- Нет, не то!   
\- А. Тогда, наверное, люди-крабы, что захватили магазин сотовой связи? Чувак, я же говорил тебе, что…  
\- Да нет же, Крейг! Об этом я тебе ещё точно не рассказывал!  
\- Хм, ну ладно. Что на этот раз?  
Твик сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь упорядочить свои мысли, чувства, воспоминания и то, как он будет об этом рассказывать.   
\- В общем, - начал он. – Ты же знаешь, что по рекомендациям своего психолога я иногда медитирую?  
\- Да.  
\- Так вот. Обычно я вижу зеленый луг, ясное небо, деревья, речку и прочую умиротворяющую хрень. Иногда там бывают птички, щеночки или ещё какие милые зверушки, которые не вызывают у меня особого стресса в данный момент. Но чаще, конечно, я нахожусь там совсем один. Понимаешь?  
\- Звучит круто вот так уйти в свой мир, где ты один, - сказал Крейг. - Думаю, умей я так делать, я был бы тааак счастлив. А морские свинки там бывают?  
\- П-пару раз были. Но речь не об этом! – одёрнул Твик. – В последний раз, я оказался на этом зелёном лужке с кое-кем ещё! Такого раньше не было!  
\- И кто это был? Будда?  
\- Аргх, нет, конечно! Это был бы слишком большой стресс! – Твик даже дёрнул себя прядь волос, с ужасом представив такую невероятную возможность. Крейг на том конце спокойно ждал, пока тот продолжит, и Твик решил этим и заняться.  
\- В этом моём видении я как обычно сидел на траве, а потом понял, что я не один, и чья-то голова лежит у меня на коленях.  
\- Охренеть, - изумился Крейг. – Чья-то оторванная голова у тебя на коленях? Вот крипота…  
\- Господи боже, нет! – вскрикнул Твик. – Не оторванная! Она точно была приделана к телу, и это тело точно не было мёртвым. Спящим, да. Но не мёртвым!  
\- То есть кто-то спал у тебя на коленях?   
\- Да!  
\- Хм, любопытно.   
\- Точно! При этом выглядя так умиротворённо, завораживающе и даже… красиво, - Твик замялся и оттянул воротник рубашки, - Что я чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно, вместо того, чтобы испугаться или психануть, что больше на меня похоже.  
\- Ого, - вдумчиво протянул Крейг. – Должно быть она реально симпатичная.  
\- Что? Кто?  
\- Ну, та тёлочка, что, как я понял, у тебя там спала на коленях, - пояснил Крейг. – Кто она, кстати? Я её знаю?   
\- Тёлочка? – растерянно повторил сбитый с толку Твик, после чего опомнился. – Ну да, тёлочка! И нет, ты не знаешь её. Я сам впервые её видел! Абсолютно точно!  
\- Окей. Как она выглядела? Можешь описать?  
\- Аргх! – испугался Твик, почувствовав себя загнанным в угол. – Почему ты спрашиваешь? К-к-какое это имеет значение?!  
\- Ладно-ладно, неважно. Расслабься. Глубокий вдох и всё такое.  
Непонятно почему, но эти простые слова, произнесённые невозмутимым Крейгом, реально помогли ему немного успокоиться. Хотя и смутиться в то же время.  
\- Что дальше?  
\- Ась? – Твик потерял нить разговора.  
\- Ну, она просто спала у тебя на коленях или ещё что делала? Что-то дальше происходит?  
\- Эм… да.  
\- И я так полагаю, это вызвало у тебя ещё больший «стресс», верно?  
\- Точно! Так и есть!   
\- Я весь внимание.  
Хорошо, что Крейг был достаточно терпелив и смиренно ждал, пока Твик подготовится и, наконец, всё выложит. Ему как раз потребовалось собрать в кулак все те жалкие крохи самообладания и прорву безрассудного мужества, чтобы это сделать.   
\- В-в какой-то момент он…а открывает глаза и смотрит на меня с улыбкой.  
\- Так.  
\- И я испытываю от этого стресс! Но не такой, как обычно, - Твик воссоздал у себя в голове ту картину, чтобы уловить те странные чувства получше. – Это более приятный стресс. К-как волнение перед получением подарка на рождество. Да. А п-потом она п-протягивает руку к моему лицу, п-приподнимается и…  
\- И что? – спрашивает Крейг, когда пауза затянулась до неприличия долго.  
\- Д-дальше я понимаю, что происходит, испытываю жуткий стресс и прихожу в себя, нервный и сбитый с толку!  
Выдав всё это, Твик часто задышал, схватившись за грудь. Ну вот, он рассказал Крейгу о своём странном видении, что не давало ему покоя. Он это сделал, чёрт побери! Теперь Крейг сможет объяснить Твику, что это всё значит и вразумить его. Наверняка всё окажется какой-нибудь несерьёзной и как обычно надуманной ерундой, из-за которой можно не париться. К примеру, случайные проделки подсознания, вызванные переутомлением или ещё чего. Твик и сам мог придумать объяснения, но всё-таки предпочёл бы услышать их от Крейга. Так он точно успокоится.   
Однако реакция Крейга оказалась непредсказуемой.  
\- Ого, чувак, даже не знаю, как тебе сказать… - казалось, что голос у него в какой-то момент надломился. - Похоже, что ты запал на эту девчонку.   
\- Аргх?! – взвыл Твик, едва не выронив телефон. – Боже мой! Ты серьёзно?!  
\- Не вижу никаких других объяснений.   
\- О, господи! Какой стресс!  
\- Мда, неловко получилось, - добил его Крейг и, проигнорировав дальнейшие истерические крики, поинтересовался: – И всё-таки как она выглядит? Не могла же она возникнуть на пустом месте. Может, в нашем окружении есть кто похожий? Или где по телику её увидел?  
\- Это вряд ли! – быстро ответил Твик. – Вот прям совсем маловероятно!   
\- Ладно, не парься. Может, ещё не всё потеряно, и ты когда-нибудь найдёшь, кого похожего, - сказал Крейг, который явно расценил причину переживаний Твика по-своему и ни о чём, к счастью, не догадался. – В любом случае, наш «джентельменский уговор» всё ещё в силе. И если ты вдруг найдёшь эту девушку из своих грёз, мы придумаем как «разойтись», чтобы вашим отношениям ничего не мешало. Хотя я… Эй, Твик? Ты слушаешь? Что ты, блин, там бормочешь? Я разобрать не могу.  
В порыве едва сдерживаемых чувств и эмоций, Твик и впрямь издавал какие-то нечленораздельные звуки и понял это только сейчас. Он был шокирован, сбит с толку и едва ли не готов помереть на месте под грузом всего этого СТРЕССА. И, наверное, он окончательно рехнулся, когда из него вырвались следующие слова:  
\- Господи! А что если всё куда страннее?! Что если это НЕ девочка?! Что тогда?!!  
Осознав, что он только что сболтнул, Твик в панике схватился за голову и уже было собрался заорать от безысходности и выброситься из окна, но тут он опустил взгляд и его озарило. Когда он психовал, махал руками и дёргал себя за волосы, его телефон лежал всё это время на столе. И громкая связь при этом не была включена.   
\- Алло? Твик? – раздался из динамика едва слышный голос Крейга. – Я тебя не слышу. Ты ещё там или где?  
\- Алло! – схватился за трубку Твик. – Как много ты услышал?!  
\- Ты что, выронил телефон? Я как раз о том и говорю, что ни хрена не слышу тебя. Ты что-то там ещё сказал?  
\- Ничего такого! Фух, слава богу, что я такой неловкий дебил. Хоть иногда это полезно!  
\- Чего?  
\- Ничего! – преувеличено бодро воскликнул Твик. - Мне пора! Спасибо, пока!  
И прежде, чем ничего не понимающий Крейг успел что-то ещё сказать, вдарил по кнопке отбоя вызова.


	5. Chapter 5

Дождавшись конца уроков, Крейг поймал опять куда-то спешащего Твика за руку и предложил пойти домой вместе. И сделал это таким тоном, чтобы Твик понял, что отказы тут не принимаются в принципе.  
Какое-то время они шли молча, каждый смотря в разные стороны. Дойдя до парка, Крейг вопросительно мотнул головой в ту сторону, предлагая пойти к пруду, и Твик ответил ему нервным кивком, упорно смотря под ноги. Они сошли с тротуара на тропинку и направились туда через лесок.   
Крейг скосил взгляд на Твика, перемена в поведении которого напрягала и вызывала кучу вопросов. Он в последнее время был страннее обычного и, кажется, по какой-то причине избегал Крейга. Очевидно, его что-то беспокоило. Но что? Коровы? Инопланетяне? Челмедведосвин? Фиг поймёт. Хотя обычно Твик довольно бурно выражал свои опасения из-за подобной хрени, чем, конечно, немало доставал. Сейчас Крейг, пожалуй, скучал по этому.   
Нет, тут явно было что-то другое. Что-то более серьёзное и возможно личное. Может в этом даже как-то был виноват Крейг? Может, Твик начал что-то подозревать и из-за этого так нервничал? Хотя вряд ли.   
Вообще Крейг был в шоке от того, как много эмоций начал испытывать в последнее время. И это он - «пацан, которому на всё похрен». Причину он уже знал, а вот, что с этим делать было непонятно. Крейгу хотелось спросить у кого-нибудь совета. Родителей, пацанов и психолога он отмёл сразу. Они не знали об их с Твиком игре в «парочку», а признаваться им в этом, чтобы объяснить суть проблемы, не хотелось. И вообще не их это дело, пошли они на фиг.  
Единственный, с кем хотелось это обсудить, был Твик. С другой стороны вот как раз с ним обсуждать это, наверное, не следовало. Но всё-таки страшно хотелось. Аж сил уже не было терпеть. Крейг множество раз прокручивал сценарий в голове, но сейчас, как на зло, мысли путались и вспомнить, как он там чего планировал, было трудно. Значит, придётся импровизировать.  
Они с Твиком остановились возле пруда, где плавала стайка милых уточек. Вид был красивый и умиротворяющий. Любуясь им, они ещё какое-то время молчали.  
\- Ну, это, - неловко начал Крейг. – Как ты в целом?  
\- Аргх?! – Твик нервно отшатнулся, расцепляя их конечности и едва не влетая в рядом стоящую скамейку. – Что ты имеешь в виду?!  
\- Ничего такого, – Крейг поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте, - Просто где-то недели две ты куда-то убегаешь после уроков, и мы с тобой практически не видимся. Вот мне интересно, как твои дела?  
\- Ах, в-вот оно что! Ой! У меня всё н-нормально! – Твик обхватил себя. - Чудесно! С-супер! П-просто в родительской кофейне так много работы! А как ты?  
\- Тоже ничего, спасибо, - пробубнил Крейг, чувствуя себя неловко. Странное поведение Твика, как на зло, не прибавляло решимости на предстоящий разговор.   
\- З-здорово! – преувеличено бодро воскликнул Твик.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Крейг и заставил себя поднять взгляд от своих ботинок и установить зрительный контакт. – Твик, мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
\- Аргх, боже! – подпрыгнул он, но тут же опомнился и добавил более спокойным тоном. – О-о чём это?  
Крейг недоумённо приподнял бровь.  
\- Ты точно в порядке?  
\- Д-да! Абсолютно т-точно! – быстро ответил Твик. – О чём ты хочешь поговорить?  
Просверлив того недоверчивым взглядом, Крейг лишь покачал головой, понимая, что допытываться до причин его поведения сейчас бесполезно. Он просто скажет ему, что хотел, а по поводу странных заскоков они потолкуют после.   
\- Короче, - начал говорить Крейг. – Есть у меня один друг…  
\- Т-так, - кивнул Твик, внимательно и настороженно его слушая.  
\- И вот этот друг жил себе обычной жизнью, горя не знал и тут внезапно понял, что он… возможно гей, - Крейг говорил и чувствовал себя по-идиотски, но упорно выдавливал из себя слово за словом. – И допёр он до этого, когда понял, что ему нравится один парень…   
\- И? - Твик испытующе смотрел на него и явно ждал продолжения, но Крейг всё медлил, собираясь с духом.  
\- Всё вроде бы ничего, но есть один нюанс… - наконец сказал он, отойдя на пару шагов к пруду. - Этому парню, на которого тот запал, кажется, уже кто-то нравится. И я даже не знаю, как ему быть в этой ситуации. Они вообще с ним неплохие друганы. Будет хреново, если они перестанут общаться, но с другой стороны - не может же он препятствовать его возможным отношениям и навязывать ему свои, потому что это тупо и не круто. И вообще этот мой друг не может ему признаться, потому что боится, типа, разрушить их дружбу и… Да что такое, блин?  
Крейгу и так непросто было обо всей этой херне говорить, а протяжный вопль, который внезапно начал издавать Твик, сбил с нужной мысли окончательно.   
\- Ааааргх!!! Боже мой, так ты всё понял?! – взвыл он. - Какой стресс! Меня раскрыли! Все пропало!!!   
\- Чт… - растерялся Крейг. - О чём ты?  
\- Я понял! – крикнул Твик, обличающе тыча в него пальцем. – Ты! Ты затеял этот запутанный разговор, чтобы вывести меня на чистую воду, да?! Чтобы я перестал скрывать это и прямо обо всём сказал?! Ладно! Хорошо! Я так и сделаю, чёрт возьми!!!  
\- …  
Ничего непонимающий Крейг решил, что будет лучше и безопаснее промолчать. Пусть Твик выскажется. Судя по его отчаянно безумному виду, ему это сейчас нужнее. А Крейг, так уж и быть, потерпит и подождёт своей очереди.   
Твик неожиданно оказался совсем близко и вцепился мёртвой хваткой в его плечи, при этом решительно смотря на него исподлобья. Крейг отвечал тому немигающим и деланно равнодушным взглядом, хотя сердце у него бешено и так не вовремя заколотилось в груди. Так они стояли какое-то время, играя в эти странные гляделки, пока не крякнула одна из уточек, а Твик в очередной не психанул.  
\- Блин! Озвучивать подобное – это такой огромный, мать его, стресс!!! – в отчаянии проорал он, дёргая себя за волосы в разные стороны. – Неужели нельзя без этого?! Аргх!!!  
Твик начал метаться из стороны в сторону, сжимая и разжимая кулаки и явно собираясь с духом на что-то грандиозное вроде прыжка со стометровой вышки или к кастингу на главную роль в каком-нибудь голливудском блокбастере, не иначе.  
\- Ладно-ладно, сейчас! Я сделаю это! Я смогу! Ох, как, сука, я могу!  
\- Чувак, - решился подать голос Крейг. – Да что ты…  
Но озвучить свой вопрос Крейг так и не успел, потому что Твик снова издал истеричный вопль, и схватил его за грудки.  
\- Я! ЛЮБЛЮ! ТЕБЯ!!! – проорал он прямо в лицо, щедро обдавая слюной и ароматом кофе. - И не как друга! П-понимаешь?! А как… ААААА!!!  
Не прекращая кричать, Твик оттолкнул Крейга куда-то в кусты, и принялся носиться с бессвязными звуками из стороны в сторону, красный и опасный для всего живого, как полчища людей-крабов. От переполоха, что он устроил, утки в панике улетели в небо, а с ветки свалился кот и припустил в неизвестном направлении.   
Крейг какое-то время лежал на спине, в прострации глядя в небо. Потом осторожно выбрался из куста, отряхнулся от снега и веток и подошёл к Твику, который наконец-то приостановил истерику и стоял к нему спиной, смотря на пруд с понуро опущенными плечами.   
\- Чувак…  
\- Я знаю, прости! – не дал Крейгу договорить тот. – Мне очень жаль! Я не хотел тебя пугать, но не мог больше тебя обманывать! Тем более, судя по всему, у меня это хреново получалось, раз ты догадался. Ну вот, я тебе всё и выложил. Надеюсь, ты доволен! Потому что я сейчас чувствую себя дерьмово, и надеюсь, что страдаю не зря!  
\- Твик, - Крейг дотронулся до его плеча, - Успокойся.   
\- Как?! – взвыл он, резко разворачиваясь, всё ещё красный, злой и с глазами на мокром месте. – Как я могу успокоиться, Крейг?! Я даже медитировать не могу, потому что вижу тебя! И да, не «тёлочку», а ТЕБЯ!  
\- Опаньки, - немного растерялся Крейг. – Кхм. Твик, послушай, всё хорошо.  
\- Что?! Что в этом хорошего?! У меня тут сердце, блин, разбито! Как ты не понимаешь?!  
\- Твик…  
\- Я готов сгореть и умереть от стыда, тоски и самобичевания! – продолжал тот вещать, размахивая руками, как сбрендившая мельница. - Поэтому я спрашиваю! Какое тут на хрен «всё хорошо»?! И сам же отвечу – никакое! Полный тлен и безысходность!   
\- ...  
\- Я бы прям сейчас утопился в этом пруду, если бы не боялся утонуть! И увязнуть в иле. И замёрзнуть. И приспешников Ктухлу, которые, возможно там сидят. И…  
Крейг вздохнул и просто схватил его за одну из рук, что просвистела возле его носа, и сжал её в своей. Это действие неожиданно заставило Твика затихнуть и вопросительно на него уставиться, чем Крейг незамедлительно воспользовался.  
\- Твик, всё нормально. Правда, - сказал он. – Тот «друг», который понял, что он гей, и о котором я говорил? Это ты ему нравишься.  
Твик в шоке выпучил глаза и приоткрыл рот от удивления. Крейг в свою очередь поджал губы. Лицо горело невыносимо, а от стучащего набатом сердца закладывало уши, но он упорно не отводил взгляд. Наверное, выглядели они сейчас со стороны по-идиотски. Увидь их сейчас грёбанные яойщицы, нарисовали бы те ещё картинки. На 10 из 10 по шкале мерзотно-романтичной слащавости. Ещё и лепестки сакуры на заднем фоне добавили бы для пущего эффекта. Но Крейгу было плевать. Тут его мечта становилась реальностью, так что пошло оно всё.  
Идиллия длилась ровно до тех пор, пока Твик не опустил взгляд, выглядя при этом ещё несчастнее, чем прежде.   
\- Мне жаль, - произнес он надломленным голосом. – Но я не могу ответить твоему другу взаимностью.   
\- Погодь. Что?  
\- Я не могу так быстро переключиться! Передай ему, что я не готов.  
\- Так, стоп. Ты неправильно понял!  
\- И потом я даже не знаю этого твоего друга! Боже, Крейг!  
\- Нет-нет-нет, стой! – Крейг схватил истерично завибрировавшего Твика за плечи. – Я и есть этот друг! Понимаешь? Это мне ты нравишься!  
Замерев в подобии вечного памятника самому себе, Твик выглядел теперь ещё более огорошенным. И это ещё мягко сказано. Его лицо прямо таки перекосило от шока и ужаса.   
\- Так ты… - Твик отшатнулся, мотая головой и театрально указывая на него пальцем. – Так ты, значит, пришелец, который принял облик Крейга и явился, чтобы меня убить?!   
\- Чего? - Крейг вообще перестал что-либо понимать.   
А когда его схватили за грудки и начали мотать из стороны в сторону, впал в прострацию уже второй раз за этот сумасшедший день.  
\- Тебя меня не обмануть! Ну-ка признавайся, паскуда, куда ты девал МОЕГО КРЕЙГА, а?! – орал Твик. – Да я тебя на куски порву, если ты с ним чего сделал, тварь ты инопланетная! Отвечай!  
Проявив немалые усилия, Крейг пришёл в себя и вывернулся из захвата.  
\- Чувак! – возмущенно воскликнул он. – Какого хера?!  
\- Это ты мне скажи, какого хера?! – взревел Твик.   
\- Ты долбанулся?! Какой на фиг пришелец?! Я это я!  
\- Так я тебе и поверил! – зарычал Твик, сильно толкая его назад.   
\- Блин, ты издеваешься?! – Крейг толкнул его в ответ.  
\- Это ты издеваешься!   
Твик уже было полез на него с кулаками, и Крейгу едва удалось поймать его руки и оттеснить от себя.  
\- Твою медь, Твик, приди в себя! – рявкнул на него Крейг. – Башкой своей подумай, что за херню несёшь, долбодятел! Я Крейг Такер, и мне сейчас не до твоих заскоков!  
\- Да ну?! Чем докажешь?! – зашипел Твик, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться.  
\- Да чем хочешь! Проси что угодно, дебил!   
Это заявление заставило Твика ненадолго задуматься и на время прекратить вырываться. И когда Крейг решил, что его сегодня уже ничем не удивишь, Твик умудрился превзойти его ожидания.  
\- Раз так, свари мне какао!  
Повисла настолько мёртвая тишина, что можно было слышать дуновение ветерка и оглохнуть от того, насколько оно громкое. Возможно, лицо Крейга приняло какое-то совсем странное выражение, что Твик даже слегка отпрянул, оценив его.   
\- Твою ж медь… - Крейг отпустил расслабившиеся руки Твика и прикрыл лицо ладонью. - За что мне это всё, господи-боже-мой? Я в душе не ебу, чего ты так прикипел к моему какао, но ладно, пойдём.  
Сказав это, он привычно потянулся за его рукой.  
\- Не трогай меня! – внезапно ощерился этот засранец, прижимая ту к груди словно мамаша, защищающая детёныша. – Эту руку я берегу для Крейга, а ты мне ещё ничего не доказал!  
\- Да чтоб тебя! – выругался Крейг и зашагал вперёд, обиженно сунув руки в карманы и не глядя на Твика, неуверенно засеменившего вслед за ним. – Казалось бы, всё должно быть отлично. Моя голубая любовь оказалась взаимной, и я должен быть тааак счастлив. Но, сука, нееет. Вместо этого я вынужден доказывать, что я это я, а не какой-то сраный выдуманный друг-пришелец, решивший притвориться мной. Чтоб ты знал, это вообще избитый приём рассказывать что-то про своего «друга», когда не можешь решиться рассказать это про себя. Блин, это же очевидно! Честно, из всех самых безумных и нелепых вещей, в которые ты верил, это самая идиотская и бесящая!   
Неизвестно сколько бы ещё он мог так продолжать ворчать, идя в сторону дома, если бы позади внезапно не раздался смешок. Крейг затормозил и обернулся, чтобы увидеть Твика, который, засранец такой, смеялся!  
\- Ты точно настоящий! – выдавил он из себя сквозь смех. – Узнаю старину ворчливого Крейга!  
Злостно пробурчав под нос ряд нечленораздельных проклятий, Крейг отвернулся и продолжил идти куда шёл. Твик, не прекращая тупо хихикать, догнал его и поравнялся с ним.   
Посмотрев на него, Крейг вздохнул, понимая, что он слишком пофигистичен, чтобы долго дуться.  
\- Надеюсь, ты окончательно убедился, что я не пришелец, не выдуманный друг и не ещё какая-нибудь неведомая фигня? – спросил он.   
\- Ага, - Твик всё не мог перестать улыбаться, чем бесил и умилял одновременно.   
\- Могу я тогда получить руку, что мне полагается, или как? – на той же ворчливой ноте поинтересовался Крейг.  
\- Думаю, да! – воскликнул Твик, радостно протягивая ему конечность.  
Крейг взялся за неё и, наконец, почувствовал себя таааким счастливым.   
\- Серьёзно, блин, ну ты даёшь, чувак, - высказал он свои впечатления, когда они уже почти подошли к дому. – Я бы и так тебе какао сварил, нечего было устраивать грёбанное представление.   
Твик крепче сжал его руку в своей.  
\- Спасибо, Крейг. Ты лучший!   
\- Да, я просто охренительный, - не стал спорить Крейг. – Но постарайся всё-таки поменьше париться из-за всякой надуманной херни. Так и до сердечного приступа недолго. А мне не надо, чтоб ты помирал раньше времени. Да и сам бы ещё пожил. И чтоб ни с кем кроме меня во время своих медитаций там не виделся. Даже с Буддой. Я узнал, что значит ревновать, и мне не понравилось. Серьёзно, чувак, я всегда считал, что медитации нужны типа для духовного очищения и успокоения, а не мутных фантазий о ком-либо. Хотя ничего не имею против зверушек. Особенно морских свинок. Они тааакие классные.  
\- Ладно, договорились, - фыркнул Твик.   
\- Кстати о морских свинках. Ты вообще в курсе, как давно уже не навещал Полосатика? – продолжал Крейг, открывая дверь, проходя внутрь и закрывая её за ними. – Это так безответственно с твоей стороны как совладельца-родителя. Если он тебя за это покусает, пеняй на себя.  
\- О боже! Он же не откусит мне палец?!  
\- Кто знает? Он ооочень скучал.  
\- Аргх!  
Крейг, глядя на его нарастающую панику, лишь гаденько усмехнулся, чувствуя себя отомщённым. Ну, и счастливым, само собой.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
